


What's For Dinner

by Catchinglikekerosene



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca embarrassed Ethan at work and later that night he makes her pay for it.This one shot is inspired by a prompt request for 23. “You Always Look Beautiful” and 81. “Hello, Mr. Grumpy.” I also wrote this as part of @julychoiceschallenge Day 9 prompt “Space” and @wackydrabbles prompt “I don’t plan on stopping”. They’ll be underlined and in bold. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	What's For Dinner

Ethan stood in his kitchen cooking dinner with nothing but his deep navy work trousers still on. He had an early day at work and was preparing dinner in cold silence. Too deep in his spiraling thoughts to notice the click of the apartment door shutting and jingle of keys against the sideboard.

“ **Hello, Mr. Grumpy** ,” Becca cheerfully called from the opposite side of the kitchen island in the open-concept space as she took the day off. 

She shimmied out of her skirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse getting comfortable. Her black pencil skirt left abandoned on the bar stool and her heels and purse left by the front door. Coming home to Ethan always sent a surge of placidity throughout her body - an unique sense of veneration for the most mundane of things really. 

Although they weren’t living together Becca had her own set of keys to Ethan’s bachelor pad and spent most nights there. She even has a section of the closet, a couple drawers throughout the home and everything in between. Neither kindred spirit wanted to give up the option of independence just yet. Becca also just couldn’t let go of her friends - the jokes and antics that could only transpire in their shared living space - and settling down with Ethan Ramsey seemed like something far off after residency anyway. After all, Ethan was much too old for some of their schemes. 

Even with all the rustling and no intention from her of keeping things quiet, Ethan still paid her no mind. 

Becca took in his stance. The muscles of his back defined and tense. He stood stoically, entranced by the food in front of him. Becca rolled her eyes at the sight and his blatant disregard for her. 

“Are you seriously not speaking to me?” she asked incredulously. 

With no answer she got her answer. 

Her tongue pressed firmly in the side of her mouth out of frustration. 

She lightly rounded the counter on the tips of her toes and bounded her way over to her lover, dangerously encroaching on his personal  **space** . A light smile made its way unknowingly onto Becca’s lips at the smell of the last notes of his cologne mixing with the musk glistening off his skin as he slaved over the hot stove. He stood indifferent, a spatula in his right hand and pan handle in the other. 

“That smells good,” Becca noted as she stared at the contents. Nutty and sweet wafts tickling the end of her nose. 

Still no response from the statuesque man before her.

In defiance she reached her arm across him, making a point to brush her forearm across his pec to pluck a roasted carrot off a tray. 

Looking up at him she took a dramatic chomp, “Tastes good too.” 

Ethan kept his steely blue gaze on the food, not wanting to play into her antics. 

She sighed without recognition. 

Just like she does most times he’s cooking, Becca moved to stand behind Ethan and wrapped her arms around his taut abdomen, gently pressing her head against her lover’s back. The feeling of his warm skin against hers is something she’ll never tire of. It always felt as if she was standing under the sun rays on a clear day. A place where nothing else matters. And when they were pressed like this nothing did matter. 

“What is it?” She asked as she kissed his shoulder blade. 

Ethan involuntarily relaxed his rigid shoulders into her touch. As much as he wanted  **space** to brute he just couldn’t stay mad at her. Not anymore. They’ve gotten to the point in their relationship where just one look from the other admonishes all of life’s worries and the day's tragedies. A deeper level of unconditional friendship - a deep fondness for the others' very existence. 

He told her without a second thought, “Almond crusted salmon and roasted vegetables with a yogurt dressing.” 

Becca nuzzled her nose into the soft space between his shoulder blades, “You’ve been busy.” It wasn’t unlike Ethan to make a ‘fancy’ and labor intensive meal for them, but his dedication to the culinary arts always surprised her. 

Ethan rolled his eyes. 

Becca let her hands fall from him and grabbed a few more carrots. Then she hopped up on the counter adjacent to the oven as munched. 

“So… how was your day?” she asked knowing full well how a majority of his day went. They were on the same team after all, and she did unintentionally embarrass him completely in front of Baz, June, Zaid and Ines. 

Out of the corner of his eye he let himself ogle her. The hem of her emerald green button down fell on the top of her thigh nearly meeting the nude lace of her holdup tights, the top four buttons undone to expose her nude bra, and the puffed sleeves deflated after the long day. Her hair was still straggly and falling over her shoulders. He wondered to himself if she lost her hair tie once again - it was rare her hair wasn’t thrown upwards the second her shift ended. 

“Oh come on!” She exclaimed when he didn’t respond, “I didn’t  _ mean  _ to do it.” With a heavy sigh she added, “Nobody died, let’s move on. You can’t be mad at me forever.” 

“I’m not mad. I’m disappointed.” 

Becca threw her hands melodramatically, “That’s worse!” 

The corners of Ethan’s lips perked in amusement at the outburst. He let her throw her strop for a few moments. Once she angrily consumed the last of her snacks he turned the oven and hob off, going over and settling himself between her legs. How could he stay mad at the light in his life?

“How was  _ your  _ day?” 

She shrugged, making a point not to look him in the eye, “Fine.” 

“Just fine?” he asked inquisitively, a chipper glimmer in his eyes. 

“Could be better,” she pouted. 

“Oh?” Ethan caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh gingerly with the pad of his thumb. 

Becca let her eyes close and savor his touch. Every time their bare skin met it felt like the first time. Her heart beat just one beat faster in anticipation of his next move - she’d be happy with just a peck on the cheek. Everything about Ethan Ramsey has lightning coursing through her veins. She let the peace it brought lull her into serenity. 

Ethan moved closer so the front of his thighs were pressed up against the lower cabinets. His left hand placed itself firmly on her hip to ground himself as he nestled to place a kiss at the top of her neck right under her jaw. Instinctively Becca craned her head to allow him more access, eyes still shut. 

His soft, never chapped lips were on her skin leaving a quick hot mark. Ethan didn’t pull away completely, his warm breath sending pleasant goosebumps up her back and he could feel the thigh muscle beneath his hand tense. He moved to place another kiss behind her ear. 

Becca let a content sigh slip. She could feel his smirk as he took her lobe delicately between his teeth. 

“Ethan…” she warned. 

His right hand moved from her thigh and to her cheek, holding her head in place. She wasn’t getting out of this so easily. He began to tenderly pepper more sultry kisses down her neck. 

And more along her jaw. 

“How do  **you always look so beautiful** ?” he mused. Ethan’s mind was fogged by his senses, all consumed with the miraculous deity before him, he couldn’t tell if he said the words out loud or if they were still the soundtrack to his consciousness.

She started to feel weightless, thankful for his hold keeping her in this moment and leaning further into his large and calloused palm. Becca shifted slightly so his thumb fell along her idle lower lip, letting just the tip of his shallow nail between her pink stained lips. Her jagged breath now on his skin elicited a small shiver from him. Ethan growled when she brought his finger further into her mouth. 

He began to kiss her cheeks. 

Her forehead. 

The sides of her nose. 

Becca scooted to the edge of the counter top letting Ethan’s presence keep her afloat. He took the hint and slipped his left hand up under her blouse, finally letting go of her hip to reveal red indents of his fingertips. He silently hoped they wouldn’t bruise while Becca hoped they would - a battle-scar of the pleasure that was to come. 

Becca trailed her hands up his torso, letting them stop at the base of his neck. She opened her now hazy eyes. 

Ethan felt the motion and pulled away. 

Lustful light brown coupling with passionate shiny blue. 

His eyes were heavy and full of love - the way he looked at her with an unmatched desire had her stomach aflutter. The harsh lines of his face smoothed over and he never looked more childish than he did when he was consumed by her. She was sure she had the same look reflected on her features. 

“Ethan…” she breathed once more. Her eyes flicked to dinner forgotten on the stove with Ethan following quickly. 

In response his right hand moved to the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her aged curls. He finally gave her the kiss she deserved. Hot, passionate, tender and mind numbing. Becca forgot everything happening and had happened and so did he. Their contact was the only thing keeping her from flying off to heaven. 

“ **I don’t plan to stop** ,” Ethan moaned against her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: utterlyinevitable


End file.
